


The Mistletoe Mishap

by farfetched



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/farfetched/pseuds/farfetched
Summary: Through an unfortunate series of stupid events, Kenji ends up swallowing mistletoe.He's allowed to feel self-pity in this situation. It's the holidays. No one's meant to be in hospital for observation.Perhaps his team can make it just a little bit better.
Kudos: 8





	The Mistletoe Mishap

Kenji can think of about a thousand places he’d rather be right now. It’s ten past nine at night, he feels queasy, and he’s in the hospital. 

This, of course, is all Koganegawa’s fault. 

It’s a long story. But this is how it goes: the team wanted some kind of party, even if Moniwa wasn’t going to let them smuggle any alcohol in. (They weren’t going to get _drunk_ , just a little bit tipsy) They’ve been working hard, after all, and they all need a pick-me-up from failing to get through to Nationals. 

They gathered at Pantalons’ house, because his house is the biggest and his parents agreed to staying out the way (sensible). They all decided that they’d bring a tradition along with them for the new year and holidays. Koganegawa decides that the tradition he wants to bring to the party is mistletoe, which, whatever, Kenji is up for it because it sounds fun even if it’s probably an unsubtle ploy for Koganegawa to try and kiss Sakunami. 

For some reason though, Sakunami was the one to hang the mistletoe. Vertically challenged as he is, this ended up being lower than it should for a team pushing a six foot average. As distracted as Kenji was, he’d been waltzing through the hall with a drink, throwing his head back laughing at Kamasaki’s ridiculous bragging about his gym weights. The plants must be out to get him, because he got hit with the face with the mistletoe and-

In short, Kenji ended up swallowing some mistletoe berries. 

A short internet search later said they’re toxic, so Moniwa took an executive decision against some more stupid ideas and this is how it ends up: Kenji, in hospital, feeling sorry for himself and queasy. The doctors say he’ll be fine, but that they want to observe him for one night, just to check. 

The curtain twitches back, and Moniwa admits himself into the room. Placing one of the two drinks he’s holding down, he sits and smiles sheepishly.  
“Something had to go wrong. It was going too well,” he murmurs. Kenji nods—they’d gotten through a good amount of the party without anything untoward happening, which for them is pretty amazing. Despite the veto on anything alcoholic (even a tiny bit of sake Kenji’s parents had stated he could take) he’d been having fun, playing daft party games and chatting. It’s nice to feel like volleyball isn’t the only thing tying them together—it makes him think they might actually keep in touch. 

And then Kenji has to go and ruin it all, albeit accidentally. They’re going to be teasing him about this for _months_ now. 

He sighs heavily, then stops midway as his stomach roils with the movement. He clamps his lips shut until it passes—thankfully it does so quickly. Moniwa is giving him pitying eyes when he glances up, but he’s feeling sorry for himself, so he’ll take it. Carefully, he sips the energy drink Moniwa has grabbed. 

“I thought it might be the best thing, replace any electrolytes in case you get any symptoms…” he explains. Moniwa, always trying to think about everything. He’s been a good captain. Shame that they couldn’t get further as a team to show for his efforts.  
“Thanks, captain,” Kenji mumbles. Honestly, he just wants to go home and sleep it off in his own bed, but doctor’s orders. Moniwa gave him a stern look when he mentioned self-discharging a while back, so he daren’t say anything again. 

“I have a name, you know,” Moniwa says, pouting slightly. “Besides, I’m not captain, anymore. You are.”  
“Does this mean I’m supposed to be all responsible and stuff?” Kenji grimaces. “I’ve made a great start, clearly,” he says, staring up at the ceiling. Moniwa huffs beside him.  
“You’ll do great, even if you are… well. I think Koganegawa might give you a run for your money, anyway.” 

When Kenji glances over at Moniwa, he looks like he’s trying not to grin.  
“I know, I know. I’m sorry, but I’m clearly getting my comeuppance, aren’t I?” Moniwa says nothing, taking a sip of his own energy drink instead and typing into his phone. 

They settle into a peaceful silence, listening to the various bleeps and alarms of the department, people rushing one way and then another. It would almost be nice if he didn’t feel ill—but then if he didn’t he’d still be at the party, laughing and having fun. Moniwa would too, rather than sat here out of some obligation to not leave him alone. Trust him to ruin everything. 

“I wonder if they carried on without us…” Kenji mumbles. Probably. Moniwa hums, glancing at his phone. He’s been doing that quite a lot since they’ve been here – he’s not normally texting this much. Kenji is about to ask him if he’s gotten a girlfriend when there’s numerous footsteps just beyond the curtain, and then Kamasaki’s face peering in. 

“Futakuchi, Moniwa!” He announces, flinging the curtain aside to reveal most of the rest of the team. There’s Koganegawa, bouncing on his heels, and holding something. He jumps forwards to push it at Kenji.  
“Look, senpai! We stuck all the pieces to the board!” he shouts, and gets several hisses to be quieter. But they really have: on the board he sets on Kenji’s lap is the game of Monopoly they’d been in the middle of when they’d paused to get drinks and the mishap had occurred. All the pieces are stuck on with blue-tack.  
“We grabbed the money and properties too,” Pantalons adds, handing him a wodge of fake money and deed cards in an elastic band, the rest flashing their money at him. Kenji thumbs through his, trying not to smile. Maybe all’s not quite lost, tonight.  
“You better not have fleeced me anything,” Kenji says, getting various outraged looks.  
“Yeah right, I’m gonna bankrupt your entire ass!” Kamasaki says, grinning. 

Kenji grins straight back.  
“You’re on!”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! This was written for the Under The Mistletoe Zine, a winter holidays zine! I had fun with this. Poor Kenji. But he probably came second in Monopoly, after Sakunami.


End file.
